Don't Stop The Party
by elyon774
Summary: It's a one shot for Mori.


Shizuki was at lunch with her crush, Takashi Morinozuka. She had always hated that she had to pay for company, but as long as she had time with him, she was happy. He was classified as 'strong & silent, as well as wild'. " So, Shizuki-chan, what are your plans for this afternoon?" She thought of her plans, and drew a blank. She frowned, saying, "I don't believe I have anything in mind. Do you need any help that you can't handle yourself, Mori- kun?" " I think I have some things to go through at my house, Shizuki- chan. You wouldn't mind, would you?" She laughed, dropping some cake on her ugly outfit of a uniform.

"OOPS! I asked, didn't I, Mori- Kun?" She asked while reaching for a napkin. Mori, being the polite man he is, reached the distance she wouldn't have been able to reach. She blushed slightly, muttering, " Thank you, Mori- kun." He smiled. While you were wiping up your mess, you looked extremely flustered, and he cracked up. " Shizuki, do you need help?" She grimaced, and said "Yes…" He grabbed the napkin from her hands, got on one knee, and started wiping at the stain on her upper thigh. When Mori was finished, they were both tinted a light shade of pink. "Thank you, Mori- kun."

*AFTER SCHOOL*

On the walk home, you guys talked about how much homework you had gained over the weekend. Once they arrived at his home, she gaped at his huge house- you meant mansion.

After, she had started to look at pictures and important things to Mori, she realized he was a softie. He had a picture of you, which made you gasp. He got up walked over, took the picture from her hands and kissed you gently on the lips. She pulled away, with a look of pure shock on her face. " I was always too shy to tell you…" He trailed off. She responded with herself surprisingly pressed your lips onto his with a force you weren't capable of.

He locked his arms on her waist, whilst she wrapped her arms around his neck. He ran his arms up and down her waist, making her back arch in pleasure. She pulled away, and after taking a few breaths of air, she smirked and said, " I always thought that since you were a host, you weren't allowed to date people—"

He cut her off with another kiss, but this time he licked her bottom lip for permission to enter. She opened her mouth slightly, with just enough room to slide his tongue into her mouth. Shizuki attacked his mouth, wanting to see if he was truly the 'wild type'. He definitely proved her right! His mouth seemed to travel to every crevice in her mouth.

She unbuttoned his jacket, while he took off her collar of her disgusting dress. She pulled her in for another long, heated kiss. During that process, she had managed to unbutton his shirt but was not able to slip it off without him noticing. He grabbed her hands, when a look of panic crossed her face. He caressed her cheek, and let her continue. She smiled, and slipped his shirt onto the floor. DAMN! He had a well toned chest and stomach. She grazed his chest with her hands gently, making him grunt. He pulled her onto his lap, when she straddled his waist. He pulled his mouth from hers, and slipped her dress down to her chest. He breathed softly on her neck, and gently pressed his mouth on to her neck. She gasped at the warmth suddenly placed upon her neck, making her shiver. He laid smooth, soft kisses upon her neck. When he had finally reached her weak spot, she moaned, " M-mori-k-kun….." He smirked in the nape of her neck, showing his animalistic side by nipping, sucking, biting, licking, and biting her neck until he was sure there was a mark that would last for a few days.

He pulled the rest of the dress off, leaving her in a pair of neon blue shorts and a black tank top. "Hey!" She reached for his belt that held his pants up. She unbuckled it very slowly, and when she was done, she purposely grazed her fingers over his crotch area, making him tense. She placed kisses over his body until she reached his neck. After softly blowing on it, she moved up to his lips and placed a heavy but soft kiss. He pulled her tank off, revealing a bright pink bra. He slipped of her shorts, to have an eyeful with black polka-dotted panties. She laughed when he turned a bright pink color. She pulled down his baggy black pants, leaving him in a dark pair of black and green checkered boxers.

She licked her lips, and went to the waistband of his boxers. He grabbed her hands and looked at her with an 'are you positive?' look. She nodded, gave a soft smile, and pulled the boxers down, gesturing for him to step out of them. She walked him down to the bed silently, and then roughly pushed him on the bed. She gently grasped his already throbbing member, and started slowly pumping her hand up and down his shaft. He had already started grunting, and she ended up speeding up the pace of her hand. She put her mouth on the tip of his cock, licked around it in a circle, and put her mouth completely over his member. She started bobbing her mouth up and down, speeding up the pace, making him cum with a large moan.

The white baby gravy filled up her mouth completely. After she released her mouth from his dick, he unclipped her bra, pulled the straps down, and flipped her over so she was on the comforter. He put his mouth on her left nipple, sucking on it. She arched her back in pleasure and moaned extremely loud. He pulled down her underwear and started moving toward her pussy. He paused, then moved his index and middle finger toward her clit. He started rubbing slowly, and inserted a finger into her pussy. As he sped up his pace, he had inserted two more fingers, causing her to moan and felt her back arch for she felt her release coming very close.

With a shriek, she finally reached her peak and released onto his hands. She dug her nails into his back, making him grunt slightly in pain. He grabbed her hips and with a quick look of reassurance from Shizuki, pushed into her. She yelled out in extreme pain. Mori frowned, and almost pulled out of her, when she grabbed his arms, and said, " If you pull out, it'll hurt even more." With that, he immediately stopped and waited for her to adjust. After a few minutes, she looked at him and he started moving in and out. He started out gently and slowly, and then she moaned, giving him encouragement to go faster. "Harder, Mori…." With that he moved even faster and harder, almost pounding into her. "AAAAAAAH!" She moaned, giving into her release. A few thrusts later, he pushed into her one last time before spreading the baby gravy all up in her.


End file.
